Des invités inattendus
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Un petit OS où Mathieu Sommet a un petit problème et doit compter sur Murdoc pour garder ses personnalités. Et c'est tout. Le reste de l'histoire est sous vos yeux.


**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths !**

 **Vu que Gorillaz combiné aux vidéastes français, ça ne cesse de me donner des tonnes d'idées, voici un nouveau crossover, qui sera un OS comportant les personnalités multiples de Mathieu Sommet qui vont visiter les Kong Studios, guidés par Murdoc.**

 **Et on me signale que je suis en train de vous résumer exactement ce que vous allez voir, comme dans les vidéos de « Word Replacement Remix ». C'est un peu con.**

 **Et là, je n'ai pas mis The Fountain. Mais c'est parce que je ne vais pas le mettre tout le temps dans mes fanfics Gorillaz.**

 **Les personnages cités appartiennent à leurs créateurs et ces fameux créateurs s'appartiennent.**

 **Bref, enjoy !**

Un grand bruit de sonnette se fit entendre dans les couloirs des Kong Studios. Murdoc, qui était en train de prendre sa douche, fut surpris. Qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure, alors qu'il n'était que 14h ? Immédiatement, il appela les autres en beuglant.

« LES GARS, Y'A QUELQU'UN QUI SONNE ! QUELQU'UN POURRAIT SE BOUGER LE CUL ET OUVRIR ? »

Aucune réponse. Il appela à nouveau après avoir éteint la douche mais il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse qui venait. Ce qui voulait dire que soit ils n'avaient pas entendu, soit ils voulaient pas bouger, soit ils faisaient leurs propres trucs. Ce fut donc passablement en rogne que le bassiste enfila une serviette autour de son anatomie et traversa les longs couloirs de Kong pour aller ouvrir à l'importun ou l'importune. Mais quand il ouvrit, ce fut un Mathieu Sommet semblant stressé qui entra directement dans l'immense demeure des Gorillaz.

« MURDOC ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! »

« Waouh !, s'exclama le bassiste. T'as fait combien de temps de route depuis Nantes ? »

« Peu importe. Je voudrais que vous me rendiez un service. »

Et il lui raconta l'histoire : la police avait fini par découvrir les activités pas très catholiques du Patron et ce dernier s'était fait choper. Le problème, c'est que ce grand malin avait jugé bon de lâcher à peu près le morceau sur la situation aux poulets et que donc, des agents allaient passer chez Mathieu pour l'interroger sur la véracité de l'histoire. Ce qu'il craignait, car depuis qu'ils avaient ressuscité et botté le cul de l'Homme au Triangle, plus personne ne l'avait fait chier à cause de sa schizophrénie.

« Vu que vous êtes les seuls à, disons… nous « comprendre » et à voir nos créations mentales et qu'en plus, vous avez fait déménager les Kong Studios en France, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être me garder tout ce petit monde. Surtout qu'ils y sont jamais allés, tu pourras leur faire visiter ! »

Murdoc se tâta. Garder un lubrique, un gamin, un camé, un redneck, un savant fou et un mec qui se prenait pour un panda ? Mais la mention de faire visiter Kong à ce petit monde était bienvenue, il n'avait qu'à les réunir et à bien les surveiller, avec ça, aucun des 6 ne le ferait chier. Il hocha donc positivement la tête.

« Magnifique !, s'exclama le vidéaste qui, sans attendre, poussa ses personnalités à l'intérieur de Kong et devant Murdoc, ce qui ravit le Patron.

« Ah d'accord, c'était pour me faire une surprise qu'il est à poil, gamin ? »

« N'y pense même pas, mec. Bon, je vous laisse avec Murdoc et je reviens vous chercher dans quelques heures. »

Et sur ce, Mathieu disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant les 7 personnes dans le hall de la gigantesque demeure.

« Bon, vu que vous êtes jamais venus, dit le bassiste à ses invités, venez avec moi. Je vais vous faire voir. »

« Ta bite, gamin ?, lui dit le Patron. Remarque, j'ai failli presque la voir alors… »

« Déjà, tu m'appelles pas comme ça. Et d'ailleurs, je préviens tout le monde que si l'un de vous fait une connerie, c'est ma main dans la gueule et je vire le fautif à coups de pied dans le cul. Ou alors, vu que Cyborg Noodle est rentrée de ses vacances à Boston, je lui demande de vous faire des choses qui dépassent l'entendement. Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas envie de ça, non ? »

Les expressions faciales de certains confirmèrent ceci. Celle du petit Geek était d'ailleurs assez marrante, c'est fou ce qu'il avait l'air trouillard. Murdoc se radoucit finalement et commença à faire la présentation de Kong.

« Donc, tout ça, c'est les Kong Studios, le QG de Gorillaz. C'est ici que, grâce à la magie de tout un tas d'instruments, on arrive à créer des albums se vendant à des millions d'exemplaires ! »

« Excusez-moi de vous contredire, intervint le Prof, mais de ce que j'ai appris, l'album _Plastic Beach_ ne s'est vendu qu'à 1 seul million d'exemplaires. »

Murdoc esquiva la remarque et fit signe à tout le monde de le suivre. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver dans une grande salle grise bardée de machines et d'instruments en tout genre.

« Voici notre studio d'enregistrement. Je ne vous dis pas tous les noms illustres qui y sont entrés : Del the Funky Homosapien, D12, De La Soul, Shaun Ryder… Bon, on a aussi nos studios basés sur Plastic Beach mais, vu qu'on y est pas, je vous en parlerai plus tard, peut-être même que je vous ferai visiter à tou-hé, hé, hé, touche pas à ça, p'tit ! »

En effet, le Geek s'était dirigé vers une des basses de Murdoc et s'apprêtait à la prendre. Cet avertissement couplé à la crainte du pied au cul (ou pire) le fit abandonner sa curiosité et il se contenta de demander à leur guide ce que c'était.

« Alors ça, c'est _El Diablo_ , c'est la basse que j'ai utilisée pour beaucoup de nos chansons, on peut la voir dans la vidéo de _Feel Good Inc._ »

« Moi, c'était pas pour la basse que j'ai apprécié la vidéo, gamin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« BREF, continua Murdoc, j'ai eu cette basse de Satan en personne. J'avais fait un pacte avec lui pour que Gorillaz soit n°1 dès le premier disque et je devais lui donner son âme, mais cette partie du pacte a échoué. Mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Pour moi, en tout cas. »

Là, tout le monde se tut et l'Anglais put même voir le Patron ayant la bouche bée et un regard admiratif envers lui.

Sur ce, le bassiste alla vers ce qui semblait être une radio ou un truc comme ça (Murdoc n'arrivait jamais à retenir les noms exacts et sans doute que ses hôtes, encore moins) et l'enclencha : la musique de _Fire Coming Out of the Monkey's Head_ se mt à résonner dans toute la pièce. Puis il revint et continua son blabla.

« Cette chanson, on en est tous très fiers, vu qu'on a pu avoir une contribution de Dennis Hopper. »

« Le nom me dit quelque chose, dit le Panda. C'est pas un créateur de jeux vidéo ? »

« Tu confonds avec Dennis Wedin. Non, là, je parle de Dennis Hopper, l'acteur. Celui qui a joué et fait _Easy Rider_ , ça vous dit quelque chose, quand même ! »

Tous hochèrent la tête, sauf le Geek et le Redneck.

« Et donc, oui, il a fait une collaboration avec nous, car c'est un grand fan de notre musique. En même temps, qui peut le blâmer ? Hein ? »

« C'est quoi, le graffiti ?, demanda le gamin. Immédiatement, le sataniste leva les yeux de son auditoire et regarda le coin du mur que le gamer désignait. Et en effet, il y avait un petit tag noir qui disait « Murdoc est un con. Signé : Dennis Hopper. ». Immédiatement, le concerné baissa les yeux et sembla prêt à emmener tout le monde dans une autre pièce, quand il remarqua que le… Hippie (il n'avait pas la mémoire des noms, vu qu'il ne les avait vus que quelques fois) n'était plus là.

« Ah ! Une vache-sanglier en fer, délire, gros ! Par contre, j'sais pas si c'est parce que j'en ai trop pris ou pas… »

Bon, au moins, il savait où il était. Le drogué était juste à côté de Russel, qui tapait sur le fameux ouvrage. Au moins, avant que l'Américain ne se tourne vers lui et ne le fixe, grognant et lui lançant un regard mauvais. Murdoc alla donc chercher le Hippie tout en s'excusant auprès de son ami.

Le petit groupe s'embarqua dans un couloir, histoire qu'il y ait moins de problèmes. Il leur désigna un cadre le représentant apparemment en train de hurler et muni d'une hache prête à s'abattre sur un petit oignon.

« Là, c'est moi. 2D a pris cette photo alors que je m'apprêtais à couper un oignon. »

Le bassiste put entendre de discrets rires venant des personnalités.

« Vous semblez hurler comme si vous étiez un vétéran du Vietnam, balança le Prof, suivi par le Redneck posant sa main sur sa tempe comme les militaires.

« Ou comme quelqu'un qui perd à un boss de _The Binding of Isaac_ , dit le Geek.

« Ou comme un mec qui se fait en… »

« OUI, on a tous compris, Patron !, l'interrompit le Panda.

Murdoc ignorait à moitié cette belle conversation ainsi que la classe de l'homme en noir quand il vit soudainement 2D, dans la lune. Il arrêta donc le groupe.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de 2D…, dit-il en chuchotant. HE, _FACEACHE_ !

Puis le bassiste lança un objet non identifié (non, Patron, c'est pas un vibromasseur, bordel) vers le chanteur. Objet qui s'écrasa direct sur la tête de Stuart, qui se retourna vers le petit groupe, une main sur sa tête amochée et un regard soulignant son incompréhension. Murdoc continua sa route sans paraître atteint.

« Ouais, au fond, dit-il, je lui fais juste des blagues. C'est quelqu'un de gentil, vous pourriez bien vous entendre avec lui. Sauf le Patron, mais il ne s'entend avec personne, de toute façon. »

« Passe un jour dans un de mes bordels, gamin, et tu vas voir qu'on pourra très bien s'entendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Aucune réponse (avec le Patron, ne généralement pas répondre). Il s'arrêta devant une porte avec marquée « TOILETTES » en rouge et en grand. Les 7 entrèrent dans ces fameuses toilettes, grises, sales, recouvertes de tags et avec du pipi sur certaines parties du sol. L'Anglais alla dans une cabine, baissa son pantalon et commença à lâcher… ben, son pipi. Et ce, tout en racontant ses vacances à Mexico en 2003.

« Donc, vous voyez, je lui ai dit : « Hé, _darling_ , t'étais super dans _The Mexican_ ! ». Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. Puis, je suis rentré à mon hôtel et c'est 2 jours plus tard que je me suis rendu compte que Cameron Diaz n'avait jamais joué dans _The Mexican_. »

« Trop vieille pour moi, répliqua le Patron, apparemment très décidé à mettre de l'ambiance.

« C'est un souvenir que j'adore raconter, continua Murdoc sans répondre au Patron, qui se prenait décidément des vents de plus en plus fulgurants. Même les gars de MTV y ont eu droit quand ils sont venus chez nous pour « MTV Cribs ». D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vous avez remarqué que les maisons de tous ces gars sont un peu toujours les mêmes ? »

« Moi, je sais pas, gros, j'aime pas la police ! »

« Est-ce que ça lui arrive, à votre Hippie, de dire des trucs qui ont un sens ? »

« Oui, un jour, en 2012, lui répondit le Prof.

« De toute façon, on ne regarde même plus la télé, donc on peut pas juger, rajouta le Panda.

« Bon, donc, reprit Murdoc, ce qu'on peut voir dans cette émission, c'est que c'est toujours des mecs qui ont des maisons tellement luxueuses qu'Obama en pleure sous sa douche ! Et franchement, autant vous dire que c'est… de la merde. »

« Bon, c'est bien sympa, tes trucs, gamin, mais t'as pas, genre, les filles avec les masques de Jason dans je sais pas quel clip, que tu pourrais appeler ? Non, parce que je commence à un peu me faire chier… »

Le sataniste soupira puis se tourna soudainement vers le groupe, ayant lâché tout son pipi (voilà du pipi que Jimmy le Sicilien ne boira pas… oui, je me refais tout SLG).

« Tu veux vraiment du spectacle ? Alors, suivez-moi tous. »

Après avoir à nouveau traversé quelques couloirs, les 7 échouèrent dans une pièce bardée de CD et à la « mode » asiatique. Avec un gros punching-ball, aussi.

« Donc, là, voilà la chambre de Noodle. Notre guitariste, pour ceux qui ont oublié. Mais j'imagine que vous vous souvenez d'elle et de sa chambre, tout le monde a regardé la vidéo de _DARE_ et Patron, je te vois venir avec ta remarque, alors t'arrêtes tout de suite. »

« Tu me connais bien mal, gamin. Trop mal. »

« Woh, regardez le sac de frappe, gros, c'est pas _peace_ , gros ! »

« Tu peux être encore « _peace_ » quand tu as eu un crash, un séjour en Enfer et une grosse cicatrice à l'œil ?, questionna Murdoc. Le Hippie ne répondit rien, repartant voir les pingouins borgnes fringués chez Desigual qu'il avait croisés hier.

« Ou sinon, il est où, le spectacle, gamin ? »

Pour toute réponse, le bassiste dit au criminel sexuel de se tourner vers le sens que désignait sa main, ce que le deuxième fit… pour voir Noodle lui balancer sa console portable sous les yeux des autres. Le choc fut suffisamment violent pour que le Patron en tombe dans les pommes.

« Bon…, dit-elle, fin du spectacle, maintenant, pouvez-vous avoir la politesse de vous barrer ? »

« Ah d'accord, dit le Panda. Merci ! »

Et après les remerciements bien mérités, tout le monde s'en alla vers un autre endroit : le camping-car de leur guide. Le véhicule en question étant assez confortable, bien meublé et extrêmement bien décoré.

« Vous voyez, ce camping-car est un peu le vrai cœur des Kong Studios, comme une maison dans la maison. »

« Donc, ça veut dire que vous aussi, vous vous enfermez dans votre chambre des heures durant pour jouer à _Skyrim_ ?, demanda le Geek.

« Non. Je joue à des jeux plus intéressants que _Skyrim_. »

« Ouuuuuuh !, lâchèrent les autres à l'unisson.

« En plus, ce véhicule contient énormément de souvenirs avec une très forte valeur sentimentale. Regardez ce mur. Il contient plein de photos de moi avec des célébrités : là, c'est avec Angelina Jolie. »

« BOOBIIIIIIES ! »

« Si tu veux. Et là, c'est avec Cameron Diaz, dont je parlais dans la page 4 de ce fichier Word. »

« Ces canapés sont très confortables, mon cher ami, en quoi sont-ils faits ?, questionna le Prof.

« Authentique laine égyptienne. J'ai payé cher pour avoir ça et je ne regrette pas. »

« Elle est marrante, ta vidéo, gros ! On dirait une parodie de film porno avec les personnages des ASDF Movies ! »

Immédiatement, Murdoc se leva et éteignit l'ordinateur en conseillant au Hippie, étant apparemment décidé à faire rigoler involontairement la galerie. Puis il se dirigea vers un mini-frigo et sortit des canettes avec marqué dessus « White Light », avant de les apporter à ses invités.

« Maintenant… pause bière. »

Ils finirent par passer 3 heures en buvant des bières et en lâchant des blagues sur à peu près tout n'importe quoi avant que Mathieu ne vienne les chercher. En transportant le corps du Patron évanoui. D'ailleurs, l'homme en noir était le seul à ne pas envisager de retourner à Kong. On se demande bien pourquoi…

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me laisser une petite review, ça me fera extrêmement plaisir !**

 **Allez, à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
